


Prompt

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Shadowhunter Magnus and Undercover Warlock Alec





	Prompt

Prompt for anyone who wants it.

Alec has been undercover as a mundane police officer for a while (about a few months) so he can try and find a wanted criminal (be it a rogue Downworlder or a rogue Shadowhunter) and when the person is finally caught Alec finally goes home to Magnus. Magnus is glad to have Alec back at their loft and kisses him deeply as soon as he walks through the door for the first time in months (about 8-9 months max that he’s been a way) they part and have dinner as they watch TV when Alec gets a call and Magnus is insecure that maybe Alec found someone else bc the person doesn’t sound like any of their friends or family. Alec exclaims to the person “I already have someone that I’m home with. The love of my life, how many times do I have to tell you?” He hangs up and Magnus kisses him very deeply after hearing that he is the love of Alec’s life. Things get heated and they go to the bedroom. Post that Magnus confides that at first he assumed that the person was someone Alec was seeing while undercover, that he had taken a lover to keep up his charade and was getting ready to leave Magnus for. Alec then says that while he was always asked out, he turned them down, bc even undercover he couldn’t stand being with someone who wasn’t Magnus.

Alec’s warlock mark is also his eyes. Unglamored they’re an ocean blue all the from the whites to the pupils with the iris’s being a darker blue but he glamours them to be hazel.

 

 

 


End file.
